Deathlius Loss'end
is the lord of Death'kul, leader of his own mercenary army, and warlord of Outhria. He has been described as "the intellect of a mastermind, to the strength and dexterity of a warmonger." Deathlius has had his soul wiped, stolen and crushed, by Grimmis, an Aspect of Death, during the Battle of Glaecings. On that day, he cheated death, something thought to be impossible to do, and overpowered Grimmis and won in a deadly battle. As the only mortal to ever cheated Death in such a way (by losing his soul and remaining alive), he was blessed with the five tributes of the Outhria Apocalypse, granted by Death himself, in the form of a deal. Ones who lose their souls often die, but Deathlius ever dies again, Death claims him, forever until the End of Days. Deathlius also has a reputation of breaking the fourth wall, a common factor in LL itself. |Row 1 title = Title |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Race |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Affiliation |Row 4 info = World Guardian Band of Heroes World Council (former) Maelstrom War leader (former) |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Travelling guardian |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Unknown |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Relative(s) |Row 8 info = Unknown |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Antihero, neutral}} History Early Beginnings Deathlius Loss'end was born to Aldaron Loss'end and Lamaria Val'kyra. His dad had both a dragon and demon's blood within, and his mother's mom was indeed a Valkyrie. He had early aspirations as to do well in combat training and excel in the three schools of the combat triangle (melee, magic, ranged). He went to Propagandra Combat School at a very early age, and was subject to mass bullying and torment by the older students. Over a report, one kid insulted his father, and Deathlius beat the kid with a large rock, almost to death. He was later expelled and sentenced to a small jail time. After being released, Deathlius completed his combat training at the school and graduated with flying colors. After he finished, Aldaron taught him many other fighting styles. His mom taught him the necessities such as how to steal and be agile. He became a full-fledged adventurer. Deathlius often used his thievery skills to steal high-value gems. These gems became his source of "antiheroism" and for his making of money. He however, resigned from his bad ways and instead fought for the form of good. Jailer of the Damned After a few notorious years (before fighting instead of stealing) Deathlius was eventually sentenced to one of the Kingdom of the New Sigil's highest prisons (Raven Down) in the Bloody Fjord. This very event would spark the power of Deathlius' command. He wasn't the only one who wanted to escape Raven Down, he was continously tortured, beaten and burned. Deathlius had enough. He discussed plans with the other prisoners. The plan of escape was very complex, Deathlius removed some stone from the top of his cavern (which was hidden from surveillance) and he and other members escaped in his cell. He used the same tactic to get many other prisoners out of their cells. He also knocked out a few guards (he upholded justice secondhandedly) instead of killing them. Later on in his years, Deathlius became one of the most hunted heroes in the known world, having a bounty so high it can be paralleled (or almost paralleled) to the likes of Crudor Leviathas or K'ril Xarkoroth. The Accursive Ploy Right about when Deathlius reached adulthood, he succumbed to terribly, haunting news. His parents were under targets of an assassination, and unfortunately, the assassination was a success. Deathlius pillaged his home looking for his parents, who's lifeless bodies wept across their bed. Later on, other assassins showed up trying to kill Deathlius, and he almost died that day, being stabbed multiple times. His life was almost fleeting, until in the nick of everlasting time, Tyurak Riften, a Godborne, saved his life. Deathlius believed the assassins were after his father's ceremonial blade. Tyurak stated this wasn't the case, a mercenary leader named Salmoneo Eus wanted his parents dead, as they both tried to assassinate each other, with Salmoneo unfortunately winning the battle. Tyurak also stated that Salmoneo is nowhere to be found, he is off the grid. Deathlius says that if he is found, he wants the sole honor of killing him. Tyurak agrees, and Deathlius later joins the Outhrend Full Military to hopefully reach a point where he can recruit troops with a military rank. Lastly, Deathlius pledges to Tyurak that one day in the future, he will repay the favor. Rising Through the Ranks Deathlius joined many private military corporations before he eventually enlisted in Outhria's defense force. He was a formidable combatant, already leading his own squadron after a week of training. Deathlius eventually would rise up to a rank of commander within the force but he was denied a position, due to the beliefs of the other commanders about his past. Eventually in one bout, a horde of Val'nik Dragonkin attacked a military bunker. Deathlius used many of his throwing knives against the Val'nik and prevailed. However, he suffered, being merely stabbed by his own throwing knives over and over. As he looked around seeing the lifeless corpses of his the other defenders, Deathlius became enraged and slaughtered the remaining invaders. He pulled the knives out of his own body like they never wounded him. Later did Deathlius realized he was cursed. The Deathpool Legion Deathlius consulted many of the family ancestral groups about his curse. No one could explain it except the long-lost will of the Loss'end family. As a form of protection, Deathlius' father and mother, in their death, blessed Deathlius to never be struck down by his own weapons. This kinds of curses are related to ones almost non-existent in the world, this one being the "Curse of the Other Hand". After a time, Deathlius became a liable thief after resigning from the military. He stole mostly for his own benefit from organizations he seemed weren't worthy of having them. One instance he was troubled by a rogue highwayman, who was left down with almost no life left. Deathlius stole his money and continued. These actions would get Deathlius known by the private police forces of the Kingdom of the New Sigil. Especially the cultist thief group known as the Shard of the Sun. Deathlius' thieving capabilities were also of notice of Salvator Leonus, who was a master thief in his own right. The two became friends in what Deathlius would call a "skull bash." With a considerable gap in between, Deathlius would come to know that Salvator has been captured and put into the high-security prison known as Cramoria Down. Deathlius would save his friend at any cost. He gathered every weapon, tactic, and smart he could find, including the ceremonial blade his father once wielded, known as Endbane (which would become hardened by Death itself, and had a curse unknownst to Deathlius at the time) and would depart from Ultim Clama'kul to rescue Salvator. Deathlius made it to Cramoria Down. Posing as a security guard, he infiltrated the prison and used the "Curse of Letters" a form of writing using one's own blood to find Salvator. The curse had a secondary function of sensing one's wave. Deathlius eventually climbed to the bottom to find Salvator in a high locked cell, guarded by Shard of the Sun guards. Deathlius attacked all fifteen and won the battle, and freed Salvator from his cell. After trying to escape, the alarm was raised. Deathlius, to every person he passed by, told them: "You offer me your help, I offer my leadership. I promise all of you will make it out alive and well. For the tomorrow is what we want today." Deathlius rallied every prisoner (most of them were falsely accused) against the corrupt prison guards. Everyone made it out alive and many guards were defeated. Deathlius liberated all the men and women and took them to his private estate, Death'kul. There, he offered to teach them to fight, to stand up against false accusations, telling them they shall triumph. He taught them the "Curse of Letters" to communicate in secret as well as the Latin language. They made a costume for themselves to hide their identities, to fight for what they thought was right. Soon this became the feared Deathpool Legion. Loss'end and Dawnbane ... The Battle of Glaecings ... Death's Demise ... The Maelstrom War ... Excommunication ... Death'kul (X-15) Personality Deathlius is as brutal as he is deadly, which is extremely proficient. He is very smart with his commands, but not exactly with his weapon's powers as he is known to exercise extreme usage. Sometimes he advocates war when he makes a point, in which none shall cross. His "Deathpool Legion" respect him to the very dead end of their hearts, and he in turn, feels honored to be their leader. Deathlius is also a strong commander with an iron fist, but deeply respects his men. He has been known to be brutal when his comrades die. When he is about to execute an enemy (if a vendetta is held) he often goes into monologues before sentencing them to death, otherwise, if an enemy has no weapon, he laughs and leaves them alone, saying they are not worth his time. He however, uses his powers to a far extent, causing him to almost die several times on incredible occasions. Many a time he had to be saved or healed. Weapons and Armour Deathlius carries the blade known as [Endbane, Vestige of Judgement], along with his currently unnamed uber set, but the set itself is extremely durable plate armor. His cape carries a skull which appears animated, laughing at the mercilessly slain. Deathlius also carries a shield, but he barely uses it, stating "How's a shield going to strike fear, blocking every attack, when you can go up with no sense of fear in yourself to strike fear in others?". Lastly, he wears an obsidian black hood, laced with red trim. The hood grants the wearer with a skull in front of the wearer's face to strike unending fear. Abilities and Powers Before cheating death, Deathlius was an extremely skilled combatant. He excelled in magic, ranging and swordsmanship, with the last result being his favourite. He could wield two handed blades in one hand and a shield in the other. His mana capacity was almost unparalled. Deathlius also has been known to endure a lot of pain, even in some battles, like the Battle of Glaecings, where he got ambushed by an assassin ambush, being stabbed multiple times everywhere in his chest. He overpowered the assassins and killed them all with his two-hander back then which was known as Endbane, his father's blade. Later on when Deathlius was known throughout the world, his blade received the title of the Vestige of Judgement. Lastly, after defeating Grimmis in the Battle of Glaecings and cheating death, Death lastly gave him the four shards of the Apocalypse to imbue in his blade. However, as Deathlius continously knew how to make people suffer, drain their force, infest them and, most notably, kill, Death merely gave him a blessing. However, with this "blessing", each kill he makes transfers power to the Aspects equally. The shards enriched on Strife (War), Paucity (Famine), Contagion (Pestilence), Ending (Death) imbued in four shards in the hilt of his blade and throughout runes. After this, Deathlius became almost unstoppable. Strife allows him to enrage his opponents but shattering their free will temporarily, causing them to go insane. Paucity drains his opponent's force (stats in game) to a degree where damage is absolute. Contagion poisons and infects them with a strange disease that sometimes heals Deathlius, and lastly Ending, deals incredibly tough damage (in game giving stacks of Death, taking increased damage) however it is very pulsating, overuse could even kill him. There is a open hilt spot on the blade, which Deathlius states "nothing there exists." During some time when he was commander-by-side with Tylious Dawnbane, the two fashioned a shield so powerful it could block even a Godborne strike. The shield (unnamed, released in X-15) contained the power of their shards into one, making the user almost invincible temporarily. It could even spew out a dangerous breath (<-- an idea). Quests Deathlius plays in some quests. Death'kul #100 Deathlius' Freedom (Quest to defeat final boss of X-15 expansion) Outside Death'kul #100 Shard of the Sun (Help Deathlius recover an ancient gem for good this time, also requires 108 Agilitance and 107 Thievery, as well as 100 Fortitude) Quotes *I envy you all. Said during the Omegaheim encounter. *Death's a game to me. I've cheated it. But was it worth it? After the Battle of Glaecings. *Hey you, yeah you, I'm out here busting my ass, while you're on a chair sitting on yours? Deathlius breaking the fourth wall in his Hall of Heroes story. *Super legendary, slash slash slash! *Idiocy does not pay well, friend. *Strife, which causes the toil of arrogance and suffering, Paucity, which put a drought on your hard earning, Contagion, which rifes all who stand in the way, and Ending, how should I put it, is the epitome of the end. Then there's Apoc, or Obsoletion, end of everything. How do you wish to die? *Believe me, if this blade hit your throat, more than your windpipe would fall out. *You can't put a deadline on a slaying assignment. *There's only one way to not fear. It's to be fear. *And yet you, the bastard who tried to steal my soul, to pay respect to your vile leader. This here, is the blade of the very apocalypse. Your forefather gave it to me, if he wanted it so back nicely, why couldn't he just say it to my visage? So, ?, I give you this. These four shards. Strife, which causes the toil of arrogance and suffering. Paucity, which puts a drought on your hard ending, Contagion, which rifes all who stand in the way, and Ending, shall I put it, is the epitome of the end. Then there's Obsoletion, the rejection of everything and the final judgement of anything. How do you wish to die? Can't decide? Worthless. Do you know why I called this blade Endbane? Because, I cheated death. And the name goes well with my title, of Death's Demise. You better hope Death is here right now to save your life, because once he isn't, your life will be eradicated. Seems he isn't here. See you in the final life, say hello to Death for me. (After killing ?) *Listen to the sounds of your own extinction. Said during Death'kul encounter. *With this blade I can turn your world into an apocalypse. *If I die, I hope Death accepts me as the fifth horseman. *This blade contains the four shards of the Apocalypse, named after the Horsemen themselves. Too bad Life and his virtuous horsemen never craved swords. *You can't hold both life and death in your hands. *Tylious died twice. And came back. Me? I haven't yet. I thought I saw what it was like, but being lucky doesn't get you to cheat. Too bad I can't beat his record anymore. Once I die that's it. It's part of the deal. *Death and I are not friends. He gave me this weapon because violence is the story of my life. I'm pretty much a harvester for him. Not overthinking on my own power, but why hasn't he just made me an Aspect already... *The shield? Tylious and I dreamt as young warriors that we would make a shield so powerful, not even a Godborne could stop us. We were halfway till I was excommunicated. Trivia *Deathlius' last name is a reference to "Loss" and "End". **In addition, his entire name is made using the "Die" language. Death (it is actually spelt Deth) means Final, and "lius" means Fate. Loss (actual Los) means "to comprehend pain" and End (ennd) means "This is it". In short, his name is (Final Fate, To Comprehend Pain, This Is It) If you add Daedric, it essentially means (I Will Live (My)), translating to I will live my final fate, to comprehend pain, this is it. **Deathlius told Tylious his name in the Die language as well as Salvator's and Rose's. Tylious (Ty and Lious (Lius) Dawnbane) translates to "Broken/Shattered Fate, End of Light", reliving to Tylious' past of exile, and that he has helped Deathlius fight the Shard of the Sun. Salvator (Sal, va, and tor (tore) Leo-nus (nous)) translates to "Friend of Strength, Eyes of Fear". Rose de Fleur translates to "Faith of Angels". *Deathlius will be in a story called Wilting Flower. *Deathlius has worn many disguises, fooling many people. Unbeknownst to people, he sometimes uses his members' name of the Deathpool Legion, by mixing up their first and last names and rearranging their letters. *Throughout the Loss'end Questline, Tylious and Salvator refer to Deathlius as him. **One reason Salvator does is because Deathlius has a rather high bounty on his head. *He breaks the fourth wall many times. Some examples are given below. **In Wilting Flower, ''Deathlius states that the readers should know what love is like. *Deathlius' blade, Endbane, is named for the being the Bane of Ends, the ends meaning death. *In Shard of the Sun and lores, Deathlius' first skillcapes were in Thievery and Agilitance. He says he has three others but they are currently unknown. *Both Deathlius and Tylious have glowing eyes. *Him and Tylious didn't get well along when they first met, now however, they are friends during the Maelstrom War. *The four shards imbued in his blade (except Obsoletion) are references to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalyspe in biblical terms. Strife is war, Paucity is Famine, Contagion is Pestilence, and Ending is Death. *The Deathpool Legions is a reference to the comic hero Deadpool. Funny as it is, all of the deathpool legion were former antiheros. **Further evidence, the Deathpool legion wear red and black masks. *His blade and Tylious' share multiple properties, they are both encrusted in shards, they are both two handed, and both have a "variant" of orchestrating death. Deathlius' can determine how the death will finish (Obsoletion), and Tylious' can choose how they will die (Demise). *Rose de Fleur is the catalyst of Deathlius' life up to an extent, in both timelines, as in the past and the current one where Grimmok and OMNI manipulated the equation. If Deathlius never met Rose, his family would've never been killed and his mother never would've blessed him with his dying gift, nor would he join the military or wield his father's blade, thus, he would've never met Salvator Leonus, and rescued him from Cramoria Downs and created the Deathpool Legion. Furthermore, he never would've met Tylious Dawnbane at the Tail of the Dragon Pub in Majestic's Rein, and would never know about the "recently-established" ship travel to Glaecings. In addition, he would then never know Salmoneo Eus was part of the Shard of the Sun or killed him (since his family wasn't killed). Deathlius also wouldn't run into an Aspect of Death and lose his soul, and then become Death's first "harvester". However, Esquire would've defected regardless, but he wouldn't sap his powers in Death'kul. Even though he wouldn't be a target, Deathlius would never be able to stop Esquire at his highest degree, thus, he would become the "next Death" and cause the world a great pain of undeath, causing the end of the world. This also means Esquire wouldn't be defeated at Death'kul nor would he be a boss. The loss of Rose was the reason Deathlius went to the bar in the first place, to cope with his sadness. In the current timeline, since Rose is saved from being killed by Deathlius, he becomes stronger and they form a relationship. If she was killed however, nothing would change except he wouldn't be able to defeat Esquire. In the current timeline, Deathlius went through a state of "rampancy" (occurring from the two timelines where Rose is alive in the current, and dead in the previous) causing Esquire to capture him after defeating him. **Unknown to Deathlius, Rose wishes she never met him at times, because of what she caused in the past timeline. However, she represses these thoughts in the current timeline. *Deathlius' birth name is '''Daedric.'